Fireworks
by Dreamer1920
Summary: A late New Year's story. SpongeBob and Gary's night is pleasant as can be, but it gets even better when they run into their squirrelly pal. (One-Shot)


**Hello there, everybody! I know we're way past New Year's, but I've just been itching to share this one-shot with you guys (I had the idea **_**before **_**New Year's, but I never got around to writing it). So, even though this is quite late, I hope you still enjoy it. It's nothing too special, just some Spandy fluff (along with a little bit of Gary and the gang, haha). Thanks for reading! (This is kind of a long one, but I hope you still like it haha).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters**

* * *

**Fireworks**

The excitement for the start of a new decade in Bikini Bottom was as high as one could imagine.

People of the sea were opening themselves up to new, wonderful dreams and possibilities when it came to their New Year's resolutions: starting that business they've been working towards for years, pushing themselves harder to improve upon their passions, finally winning that game of volleyball at Goo Lagoon – no matter how big or how small their goal, each individual was determined to achieve it. And what better way to fuel that determination than to party like maniacs on the street?

Eleven-thirty at night, on December thirty-first; each minute slipping away like a tree branch being carried through rushing mud in a thunderstorm. Some people paid attention to the time on the clock inside of the local night club, while others were too busy chatting their mouths off, screaming and dancing around. It seemed that SpongeBob and Patrick were not the only sea creatures that were capable of becoming intoxicated with ice cream.

The brilliant stars and the silvery-white moon cast their light down on the city, bringing out the soothing, gorgeous tint of the midnight blue waters. The odd-shaped houses and businesses on the strips of sidewalks were bright with captivating colors of red, blue, green, white, gold, and even magenta. The holiday spirit was still very much alive in the heart of Bikini Bottom, and everyone was taking advantage of it in the wildest of ways.

Well, _almost _everyone.

Not far from the main city, the local Barg'N-Mart was as empty as could be, except for a few familiar customers and a bored female cashier, sitting and reading a magazine.

SpongeBob, with a grocery basket hanging over his arm, combed the quiet aisles with his beloved pet snail on a rope leash. He, just like all the other sea-folks, was enjoying the lasting thrill and splendor of the holiday season but was doing it in a much more _reserved _manner. Joining the shindig that Mr. Krabs and Patrick had suggested he come to _did _seem tempting at first; sometimes the porous guy liked to throw his hands up and party like he had no responsibilities. But this year, a sentimental feeling had taken hold of him, and celebrating the New Year with the little mollusk that was like a son to him felt like the kind of evening he wouldn't pass up for the world. That much he knew.

What he _didn't _know was that this peaceful night of heartfelt meaning wasn't all the way filled. Being with Gary was important, but there was still something that could be added to make things all the more special.

"Hmm, let's see," said SpongeBob, standing on his knees in front of a display of fun collapsible party hats. He reached out, picking up a clear bag of four. Two of them appeared medium-sized and perfect for his head, while the other two smaller ones looked to be made especially for a pair of eyestalks. He looked at the extra larger one, frowning for a moment. _Hm… I wonder what I could do with this fourth one. _ "What do ya think, Gare Bear?" he asked, looking at him after shaking away his thoughts.

"Meow (Eh, they look pretty good, actually.)"

"Perfect!" SpongeBob's face lit up with a smile as he placed the bag in the basket.

"Meow (But this night's still gonna be boring. Why can't we go to that party in town and have some _real _fun?)"

"Oh, Gary," SpongeBob chuckled, standing up. "Going to a party this late is _not _a very good choice for a young snail like you. And besides, the two of us are gonna have _lots _of fun at home! We can blow the party horns, and play a few board games, and eat popcorn while we watch a movie! Ooh, it's gonna be so good!"

Gary peered off to the side, mumbling his meow. "Meow… (I don't _feel _like watching a movie tonight.)" The little troublemaker, at times, was more of a party animal than his owner. But in the back of his mind, he knew he should be grateful that Papa-Bob was even allowing him to stay up so late past his bedtime.

SpongeBob cocked a brow at him, a smirk growing on his face. "Oh, is that so? Well, I think you'll change your tune once you see just what movie it is that I have planned for us to watch tonight." He began walking toward the aisle that held beverages, intending to pick up the rare bottle of sparkling kelp cider.

Immediately, Gary's eyes glowed with realization once he heard the tone of his voice. He stuck himself to the ground and caused SpongeBob to nearly get yanked back by the leash. "Meow?! (Wait… you don't mean the one with— )"

"The pretty snail with the bright pink and blue shell, who falls in love with your _devilishly handsome _lookalike? Mm-hm," SpongeBob looked at him like a father who knew e_very one _of his son's last embarrassing secrets. "that's the one."

Perhaps parties were for losers. Staying at home was where the "real" fun was at. Gary's gaze met the ceiling, as he smiled like he had been caught sneaking a morsel from a cookie jar. "Meow (Let's get some extra popcorn.)"

"_Now _you're talking!" SpongeBob smiled proudly, continuing his walk. "I knew you couldn't resist such charms." He sighed in contentment as he grabbed a bag of un-popped popcorn on the way to the desired aisle. He glanced behind him at the bratty snail, his eyes filled with affection. "Nothing beats spending time with my wittle Gare Bear on New Year's Eve."

Gary released a quiet hiss, rolling his eyes. "Meow (Tone down the sappiness, Papa-Bob. Someone's gonna see your eyes that look like disco balls.)"

"Oh-ho, Gary, come on!" SpongeBob laughed, turning the corner. "Don't be a silly snail! I'm pretty sure we're the only ones in the store at the moment, besides the cashier. Now, where is that _delicious _and bubbly bottle of cider? I sure wish they sold it all year round," he said, squinting as he scanned each row of drinks.

Tall, dark, green bottles of juice to short, yellow bottles of lemon soda, among other beverages, were visible. He had assumed there would be a separate display for such a special drink, but it was nowhere to be seen. Luckily, Gary's keen eyes spotted a skinny glass bottle filled with light-green liquid on the very top shelf. "Meow (Oh, what about that one up there?)"

SpongeBob shifted his eyes to where his pet was gesturing with his eyestalks. He smiled, walking quickly until they stood right in front of it. "Oh, Gary, that's it! Wow, how'd you manage to see it from way down there?"

"Meow (I could ask you the same question, _shorty.)" _

SpongeBob peered at him. "Hmph. Well, your snarky and unnecessary remark aside, Gare, I'm so glad I brought you with me. Now, if I could _just…_ reach… it…" he strained, standing on his tiptoes and stretching his arms as far as he could.

"Need a little help?"

Before he looked to see the person that Texan accent belonged to, his wiggling fingers almost collided with the gloved hand that took the bottle first. She stood there, smiling at him pleasantly.

"Oh, hiya, Sandy! Thanks for grabbing this for me. I'm sure my arms would've popped out if I had tried to reach any higher, bahaha!" he chuckled as she handed him the bottle. His smile grew wider as he stared with admiration at the artificial red poinsettia that sparkled with gold glitter on her helmet. "Gee, that sure is a pretty flower."

"Not a problem. And thanks! I've been wearin' this thing all week long," she fluffed its petals. "Say, have y'all seen the party goin' on in town tonight? It's gettin' crazier than a shoutin' crowd at a rodeo!"

SpongeBob carefully set the bottle down into the basket as they headed towards the register. "Oh, boy, we sure have! Mr. Krabs and Patrick actually invited me to join them there tonight, but who needs parties when I've got my precious little Gary to have a good time with. Right, Gare?" he asked, looking down at the snail, who was slithering extra slowly due to laziness.

If only there was a mute button made specifically for mushy, happy-go-lucky sponges. "Meow (You're doing it again, Papa-Bob, and we're not the only customers here anymore.)"

SpongeBob and Sandy looked at each other before he offered her a sheepish smile. "Heh, G-Gary always gets a little embarrassed when I pamper him in public with my words."

Sandy shook her head, finding the situation rather endearing. "Ha, ha! Why, you're only showin' him how much ya love him. After all, you _are _sorta like his daddy."

"Meow (Don't remind him, he'll start kissing me on the shell.)"

SpongeBob purchased his items first. Afterward, the lifeless-looking cashier, who would rather be at the party than work, rang up a bag of walnuts and cashews that Sandy had picked out. The two tried to put her in a better mood by telling a few jokes, but it seemed that her laugh box was broken, or she didn't even have one, to begin with. The look on her face told them that the latter was most likely the case.

* * *

_Later…_

"Friendly lady, huh?" SpongeBob asked, smiling diffidently.

"Yep, she was 'bout as friendly as a pile of dusty rocks."

Leaving the warmth of the store felt like they were entering a giant freezer. Sandy was a bit chilly herself, but the advantages of her fur and air suit helped to act as barriers. She wasn't as chilled as SpongeBob; whose face felt the wind full force. And it was difficult for Gary's undercarriage to get used to the icy sand, but at least he was warm everywhere else with the earmuffs around his eyestalks and the knitted red hat over his shell.

"Gosh, it sure is cold out here tonight," said SpongeBob, tying his green scarf tighter around his neck while shivering.

"You're tellin' me. Even the air in my suit's startin' to get affected by it," Sandy said. SpongeBob looked up at her to see clouds of fog puffing out of her mouth. Though she looked somewhat uncomfortable at the moment, the Christmas lights that were coming into view were doing something magical for her eyes. And her fur appeared soft and fluffy as if she had just washed it. In other words, she looked even prettier than usual.

"Aw, I wish there was something I could do to help warm you up," SpongeBob said, giving her a look of concern.

"Naw, don't worry about it. I can handle it; I'm a big gal," she smiled.

Gary, being the sneaky rascal that he was, peeked up and noticed the goofy look that was plastered all over SpongeBob's features: his eyebrows raised, and his mouth curved into a wavy smile. If there was a specific look that expressed strong lovesickness, that was certainly it.

SpongeBob glanced down when he felt his leg getting poked by a slimy eyeball. "What is it, Gary?"

The snail didn't respond with his usual meowing, but with the slyest, most suggestive grin he could manage.

SpongeBob looked like a confused child on his first day in kindergarten. "Gary, just _why _exactly are you looking at me that way?"

"Meow (Oh, just wondering when you're gonna make a move.)"

"Wha— make a move— Gary, what are you talking about?"

SpongeBob's stomach turned when Gary started wiggling his eyebrows and making a low roaring noise. Oh, that snail was more trouble than he was worth. "_Gary!" _his whispery scolding still caught Sandy's attention.

"What's ol' Gary talkin' about that's got ya so riled up, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob almost jumped, forgetting that she was walking so close to him. He looked up at her, finding her eyes to be too much. But somehow, he couldn't look away from them. "Oh! Uh, h-he's just bugging me about getting him a new chew toy from the pet store, ah, ha, ha."

"Meow, meow (Why would I? You just got me a new one for Christmas— )"

"OH, LOOK! Free hot cocoa!" SpongeBob pointed his finger like it was a weapon at the male fish standing on the edge of the sidewalk, holding a grey tray of Styrofoam cups. Attached to the tray was a paper that read: "Free Hot Cocoa with Marshmallows."

SpongeBob watched and waited for her blank expression to change. Gary had gotten him into quite an awkward situation, and he was hoping his shouting that, though it had caused a few people to stare at them, would distract her long enough to not figure out that he had lied.

"Wee, doggies! That sure sounds mighty pleasin'. Good eye, SpongeBob," she gave him a good, hard slap on the back and took off toward the crowded sidewalk.

SpongeBob's skin stung from the force of her hand, and the fact that he was cold was only making it more intense. "Ah, ha, ha! Thanks, yeah, good… good eye… aha." He slowly looked down at Gary, who was shaking his head. Why was _he _the one looking so disapproving when he had nearly blown SpongeBob's cover?

SpongeBob resisted the urge to mumble things under his breath about the snail as they followed Sandy through the throng.

They were bumped by people that they walked between. SpongeBob made his usual grunting noises (such as he did whenever he tripped and fell down the stairs at home) as each person carelessly banged their bodies against him, nearly knocking him over three times.

The music was loud enough to shatter glass, and the people were sloppy enough to all be thrown in jail for a couple of years. "Boy, it's a good thing— OW! We stayed on– OOH! The other side of the street when we – OH! Passed by here earlier– YEEE!" SpongeBob struggled to speak as more people harassed him with their dancing. Finally, when they made it out into a clear spot, they came upon two familiar faces.

"Hi, Patrick! Hi, Mr. K!"

"Ahoy, lad! I'm glad to see ye changed your mind about comin'," said Mr. Krabs, hopping back and forth on his pointy legs while wearing a purple lampshade over the top of his eyestalks.

"Yeah, this is _some _great party, SpongeBob! You don't wanna miss out on the fireworks at midnight," said Patrick, attempting to drink from his hot cocoa, when a group of fish came dancing by him, rocking him from side to side until all the chocolaty liquid spilled onto the ground. He stared into the now-empty cup. SpongeBob expected him to get upset about the wasted drink. Instead, the starfish just shrugged and stuffed the disposable cup into his mouth, chewing it and then swallowing it like it was a mouthwatering Thanksgiving dinner.

SpongeBob re-adjusted the brown grocery bag under his right arm. "Well, actually, I didn't change my mind at all, haha. Sorry, fellas. I'm still spending the evening with my Gary. We just happened to be passing by and— "

"Get the heck outta my way, ya wasted crazies! UGH!" Sandy grunted, just barely making it by the dancers. "I got the cocoa, SpongeBob."

"Oh, thanks," SpongeBob replied.

Something about the way they smiled at each other, and just the simple fact that his employee was with someone else besides his pet, gave the old, wise Mr. Krabs some interesting ideas. "Oh, _I see._ With your _snail_, eh? Well, we'll let you_** two **_get on with your special evenin'." He smirked.

Patrick grinned deviously, giggling and pretending to understand what was going on. "Ha, ha, ha, yeah. Wait… if it's just supposed to be those two, then what's that furry thing with a tail standing next to SpongeBob? It must be… a stray he picked up from an alleyway, right?"

Sandy wasn't amused by Patrick tonight. First, he had forgotten that she was a girl years before, then he had forgotten who she even was when he had wondered if she was the one that he called "Mom." And now, she had been reduced to a brainless creature. Wherever Patrick's logic came from was a place that was too dangerous for_ anyone's _mind to visit."_Very funny, _Patrick," she said through clenched teeth.

"Wow!" Patrick was flabbergasted. "It can _talk, too?! _Oh, **and **it knows my name! I never knew you were such a great trainer, SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob's pulse sped up, and his eyes bugged out when he noticed Sandy squeezing the foam cups while steam rose from her head. She didn't even need to drink the cocoa anymore, as Patrick's words had seemed to warm her up _just _fine.

"Bahahaha! G-good one, Patrick. Uh, Sandy, I think we should get going," he urged, pushing her with the hand that held Gary's leash.

Sandy eased up on her growling, relaxing her jaw. "Yeah, good idea before I blow my top."

"Goodnight, Mr. Krabs! Goodnight, Patrick! Have a happy New Year! Oh!" SpongeBob took notice of his co-worker standing on a black chair, playing his clarinet in the middle of the crowd. "And way to go, Squidward! WOO!"

Squidward, even above all the loudness of the people and the other music, could hear the shrill voice of his annoying neighbor. He could recognize it from miles away. He pulled the instrument away from his mouth, coughing from his own saliva. "What— SpongeBob?! Oh, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, highly irritated by thinking his night had been ruined.

"Oh, nothing, Squidward! I was just passing by. Keep playing, you sound great!" SpongeBob said as he guided Sandy away, his hand on her back.

As the yellow headache turned down the corner of the street and disappeared, Squidward was overwhelmed with relief. Watching him come and go so quickly was like being hit with a mallet, becoming bruised instantly, and then getting miraculously healed seconds later. This was his moment to shine on this special night, and not even SpongeBob was going to spoil it for him. Things were going his way for once!

The cephalopod took a deep breath of the cold water, feeling a wave of fresh inspiration wash over him. "Alright, listen up, uncivilized losers! It is time, once more…" he held the clarinet close to his mouth. "to bask in the amazing glory of _Squidward Tentacles_." He cleared his throat and blew into the instrument, creating a sound that was ten times more horrible to listen to than SpongeBob's voice could ever be.

A great number of fishes covered their ears, groaning in agony from the "music". "Ugh, we told you before, man! We don't wanna hear you play!" remarked a male fish.

"Yeah! This is supposed to be the New Year, not the apocalypse!" said a female fish.

Squidward's satisfied countenance flipped like a dime when hundreds of marshmallows were hurled at him. "Hey, w-what are you doing?!"

"Your playing sucks!" spat a young male fish.

"Yeah, we deserve to hear someone with _real _talent!"

Of course, at one point or another, things _always_ turned sour for the poor octopus."Wha- _real __talent?!" _he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, furious at the ungrateful, rude Bikini Bottomites. "YOU PEOPLE WOULDN'T KNOW **REAL **TALENT IF IT HIT YOU IN THE FACE— "

Right on cue, a large dumbbell slammed into Squidward's nose and mouth out of nowhere, brutally knocking him off the chair.

Just then, Larry the Lobster and some of his friends came running by, chuckling. "Ha, ha, ha! That was an awesome game of 'Throw Your Weight Around', guys! Now, where'd that dumbbell go?" he asked, looking around and failing to notice the huge hole that had been made with Squidward's body in the side of the building.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Try and catch me, Sheldon! Wee!" said a tipsy Karen, rolling around aimlessly on her wheels while her tiny green husband tried to chase after her.

Plankton usually didn't give in to the temptation of getting drunk, but he had failed, yet again, at stealing the Secret Formula recently, so he needed an excuse to let himself go for one night to help numb his misery. After all, it was a new day and new year when that sun would rise in the sky; it was a great opportunity to try to steal it again (even though he knew he would inevitably fail _again)._

"Ahh… ah…" he stumbled on his microscopic feet, the vision in his one eye blurring in and out of focus. "Hold on for just a stinking minute, Karen! If you just slow down, I can catch you faster…" he slowly sunk to his hands and knees, crawling and losing his breath. "_Eh… ehhh— _AHHH!" he was suddenly crushed by a red stub. Even after getting squashed for so many years, he could _never_ get used to it.

Mr. Krabs searched the ground for the source of the cry. "What in the blue barnacles? Oh, it's just you," he stared blankly, watching his green nemesis's eye twirl around in his head, showing how incredibly dizzy he had become. "Sorry about that, Plankton. Well… actually, no, I'm not. Arg arg arg arg arg!"

"You'll… pay for this… Krabs… _ahhh." _Plankton lifted his head, then let it fall back down in defeat. He was too exhausted and disoriented to even care about the pain he was in _or _getting revenge; thus, his usual menacing voice sounded lackluster.

A male fish with long brown hair came out of the night club, panting. "Hey, dudes! It's only five minutes to midnight!" he exclaimed. Everyone who listened cheered loudly and the people in the back of the building prepared to set off the main event of the night.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The next street down where the noise from the party was much more tolerable, SpongeBob, Sandy, and Gary strolled along the empty sidewalk in silence. While either adult would occasionally look up towards the lovely night sky, Gary would think about how hungry he was and how much he was craving his savory Snail-Po. He wished his owner wouldn't take his sweet time just dancing around his feelings for the squirrel. He could ask her to go jellyfishing, ask her out to the movies, compliment her on her air suit – _anything _so that they could go home already. Weren't they supposed to be heading back to the pineapple anyway so that they could celebrate? Why were they walking down a desolate street at almost midnight and creating tension that was more awkward than the time SpongeBob ripped his pants?

"So, Patrick said there's supposed to be fireworks tonight…" SpongeBob said, shifting his eyes up to his right to look at her while keeping his head straight.

"Yeah, I heard somethin' about that last week. Although, I don't think it's a very bright idea to be lettin' Old Man Jenkins light one of 'em," Sandy replied and finished the last sip of cocoa inside her suit.

The idea of that rickety, old man striking a match with his shaky fins gave SpongeBob worrying chills. "Wow, that's crazy! I can only imagine how _that's _going to go. I never realized Old Man Jenkins was such a risk-taker. Guess he's decided to take a walk on the_ wild side," _he smiled crookedly.

"Yeah, well, sometimes the older a person gets, the crazier they become. I mean, we both know _I _like to do nutty stunts myself, but I have the benefit of knowin' just exactly what I'm doin'. _Most _of the time, anyway."

They approached a sidewalk bench that was illuminated by dazzling lights wrapped around the buildings behind it. Paired together with the moon and stars above, the scene was a dream, painted by an iridescent glow.

SpongeBob and Sandy sat down on the creaky wooden bench while Gary sat below them. "Hey, Sandy, do you think you'll be as crazy as Old Man Jenkins when you get old?" SpongeBob asked, his feet dangling, unlike Sandy's feet that touched the ground.

Sandy looked at him, puzzled and wearing a mask of offense. "Who says I'll ever get old? Why, I am _this close _to inventin' an elixir that'll keep folks young forever." She pinched her gloved fingers in front of his face to demonstrate her meaning. "It's only a matter of time, SpongeBob."

The warmth from the Styrofoam mug gave SpongeBob's chilly hands comfort, but the rest of his system, including his heart, could've used some, too. He looked away from her, feeling a bit self-conscious from her reaction. "Oh, _yeah, _you're totally right. I don't know what I was thinking, heh. I'm sure you'll come up with something amazing, just like you always do."

Soon enough, his heart lost all sense of cold emptiness and received that comfort; possibly even more than that, when she first poked him in the shoulder with her elbow, and then placed a gentle hand over it, sending little tingles through him. "I'm only funnin' with ya, SpongeBob."

"Oh! Ah, ha, ha, ha!_ Funning, _ha, I-I knew that." He found that holding the cup with his arm buzzing the way it was, was _not_ something he could manage. He leaned forward, setting it down on the cement. "Here, Gary, you can drink the rest of that."

Gary looked down into the steaming, half-drunken brown liquid. "Meow (Well, it's no Snail-Po, but it'll do for now.)" He stuck his tongue into it, gulping it down a little at a time. He was pleasantly surprised by the taste and tipped the cup forward, guzzling it.

"Whoa, slow down there, Gare! You don't wanna burn your throat," said SpongeBob, still leaning and smiling down at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. He'll be just fine."

"You think so?"

"Yeah— "

If her air-filled shield weren't there when he looked back up, his nose would've been squished up against hers instead of the glass. She hadn't realized that she was leaning _that _close to him when they were both observing the mollusk. Looking into those blue eyes that were like balls of pure glitter, Sandy wondered how long it had been since she'd seen something so outstandingly beautiful.

They stared like wide-eyed and innocent preteens, who were only just discovering what it felt like to have a crush and the ooey-gooey sweetness that came with it.

"Heh, heh, _sorry…" _SpongeBob scooted away from her slightly, his nose making a squeaking sound as it rubbed by her helmet. "didn't mean to invade your space like that." Was he shivering from the cold? Or had it been caused by the way she looked at him?

Sandy was the toughest girl SpongeBob had ever met; how was it possible for such a creature, who looked like she was ready to kill a certain sea star earlier, to gaze at someone so tenderly?

Gary was too busy enjoying the deliciousness of the cocoa to notice the sudden silence that fell between the two. If he would _only_ look up, he would've had a brand-new list of things to tease Papa-Bob with tomorrow.

"Nah, it was my fault," Sandy said quietly, exhaling and putting her attention on the stars, just like her spongy friend was doing.

"Whoa, just _look _at that sky! It's so pretty, it makes me want to wish on _every _star that's up there," said SpongeBob in a voice full of wonderment.

"Ya must have a lot of wishes," Sandy joked.

"Mmm…" SpongeBob pursed his lips to the side. "Well, on second thought, I really only have a couple… maybe just… _one…" _his eyes flitted down to his hands in his lap. That one wish had been on his mind the last twenty years, and it was so close to coming true. But it was something that only he or the squirrel next to him could make into a reality… all they needed to do was just—

"Five… four… three… two… one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd on the other street screamed in unison, as party horns blared. No more than three seconds later, up came eye-catching bursts of purple, red, blue, and green. Each one was a spectacular sight to behold, and any thoughts that SpongeBob and Sandy had, had been put on pause.

"Whoa…" they said, watching the fireworks light up the sky even more than it already was.

"Yee-haw! If that ain't the prettiest thing," said Sandy, grinning.

"That's amazing! Isn't it, Gare?" SpongeBob took a glance at the snail, who was in a daze while chewing on gummy marshmallows.

"Well," Sandy looked at him with a smile. "it's time for new and excitin' beginnings."

Why couldn't he look away from those eyes again? Why did she have to do that to him? "It sure is. Happy New Year, Sandy," SpongeBob smiled warmly.

"Happy New Year, SpongeBob."

Breaking from their stares, they looked back to the wonderous display in front of them.

"Alright! This is what I call livin'!" an old voice sounded in the distance. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

SpongeBob and Sandy looked at each other again upon hearing the cackling. "Huh?" they said.

"_Oh!_ That must be Old Man Jenkins, bahahaha!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, I'll be darned! The old coot lit one and survived!"

"Good for him!" SpongeBob said and sighed happily. It seemed that Gary wasn't the only one not paying attention to certain things around him.

Sandy's eyes traveled down to her shoulder after something soft and squishy landed on it. The little square dude was clearly satisfied with the comfortableness of the pillow that felt a whole lot like her suit.

That was until he noticed it _actually was _her suit. His eyes quickly made their way to hers once the position they were in was fully realized in his mind. "Oh, uh…" he sat up. "Sorry, heh. Just a little cold and felt the need to snuggle against something warm," he chuckled softly. It suddenly felt as though his stomach was eating itself; he wasn't hungry, but he was rather regretful of what he had allowed himself to do.

How many fuzzy surprises he could get in one night was astonishing. A strong arm wrapped around his side, covering him generously. "Well, come on, then. I got plenty of warmth for both of us."

SpongeBob turned, meeting that same tender expression she had given him before. He smiled, slowly slipping into her. His head fit her toasty shoulder like a glove.

The mesmerizing explosions in the sky were like the feelings that were being shared; sparks, so bright and so shocking for the heart to experience. SpongeBob was sure she was able to feel his pounding against her, even through her suit.

"Hey, uh… Sandy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

The question he had in mind was seamlessly intertwined with the image of her wearing that extra party hat from the pack he had bought from the store. It was a picture that made his smile grow, and his hope expanded as wide as the dark and endless horizon. "Would... you be up for a movie tonight at my house? We'd have popcorn and that special cider. A-and we might even play a few board games. Gary always wins, though," he chuckled. "it would just be the three of us, hanging out… but I understand if you have other plans for the night. Gee, perhaps it was a bad idea for me to ask in the first— "

"Why, sure. I ain't watched a movie in ages. And I could beat Gary in about two seconds."

Just like that, Gary's sugary trance melted quicker than butter in a microwave. He pulled away from the cup, his mouth covered in foamy marshmallows and chocolate. "Meow, meow, meow! (Oh, _really_? No one can beat me, and I can prove it! I bet my bed of newspaper and my food bowl— )" when he looked up at the unbelievable sight on the bench, the whiny meowing ceased.

"S-so, that sounds good to you?" SpongeBob asked.

"Uh-huh," Sandy lowered the side of her face in her helmet, creating a clinking sound. For a moment, she pretended the glass wasn't there as she imagined what it felt like to rest her bare head against his. "sounds just perfect."

"Great, heh… I mean, _perfect._" SpongeBob let go of a long, nervous breath. His heart thumped harder against his chest as he decided that making that "move" Gary had mentioned earlier sounded like a good idea to attempt right about now. Like a blanket, he wrapped his arm around her side, and she tightened hers around his; instantly responding to his lovingness.

Gary watched in blissful amusement as SpongeBob's cheeks turned a deep, rosy pink, with that same goofy smile. Though having an extra person to celebrate with wasn't part of the plan, Gary couldn't care less. In fact, he knew it was only going to make the evening _much _more interesting. Besides that movie with the pretty snail, there were plenty more things to keep him entertained.

It was going to be way better than any party they could've gone to.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I want to let all of you know how grateful I am for you. It has been a wonderful year of me being here and learning so many things from you. You have inspired me and helped me to improve in ways I never thought possible. Thank you so much for that. I look forward to sharing the stories I have planned for this year (which there are lots and lots of, haha).**


End file.
